Supernanny: The Theory of Time
This is the fifth game in the Theory series. It releases in September 5, 2013. This game is the first game to contain plus worlds, and less than 10 world names, the first game to contain plus worlds like in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. Overview This video game was said to contain 20 periods, but contained 23, as well as 6 forever worlds, and 2 more worlds: Joshua Orbit world and the new Chantelle's lair. A total of 8 worlds. A total of 28 bosses. It was announced that Planktonine will not appear in Supernanny: The Theory of Time due to her fear of traveling back in time but will reappear again in Supernanny: The Theory 6. Morisa Othorimer is one of the bosses in the game. She is said to appear between time period 15 and 19, she appears in 19. Orla Patterson is one of the bosses in the game. She is said to appear between time period 7 and 11, and appears in 11. Alexandra Jenkins will be a boss again. She is said to appear between time period 2 and 5, and appears in period 5. Christine Moranis and Imogen Panizza are also bosses again. Plot Chantelle McGregor is now the main antagonist. She has kidnapped her family and has traveled back to the time of dinosaurs via a time machine. Joshua and his minions wreak havoc across a portion of Supernannya and various time periods. Nicole, Plankton, Sophie, and Catherine decide to go back in time via Sophie's time machine to defeat the bosses in each notable time period. At the end, they defeated Chantelle, played the song, Wicked Chantelle, and got the chance to be contestants on The Price is Right. Not Appeared *Planktonine ~ Cut due to time Playable Characters Minor Characters *Orla Birou ~ Nicole's fourth daughter and Robert's youngest stepchild; she is also a child prodigy, a genius with an IQ of 135. She was the main antagonist of the original game, but in the other games, she is kidnapped by Brahm and Treat Jennings. In this game, she is kidnapped in the Army Aviation. Enemies and Bosses Bosses *Chantelle McGregor - The main antagonist in the game. *Lois Keijiliches - Your first boss in the game. *Michaela Britiana - A girl who went insane and killed both her parents. She is a boss in one of the periods. *Alexandra Jenkins - A girl who makes a second appearance as a boss since the original game. She is a boss in one of the periods. Confirmed Enemies *Mad Naughty Swivels - They are Chantelle McGregor's top minions. *Vicious Bulldogs *Evil Clowns *Evil Mimes *Death Eaters *Spiders *Dementors *Mad Reaper *Deadly Scorpions *Lethal Ninjas *Blood-Thirsty Pirates *Rabid Squirrels *Bomb-dropping planes Items Purchased at the Shack of Triumph Videos Orla gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp...1,000 jewels Joshua at a drug counseling program Deligny Family 2025 Hanukkah...1,200 jewels Langbroek Family Treehouse...1,500 jewels Nori Family Reunion...1,500 jewels Marxonica Family 2011 Hanukkah Jennifer Burb goes to a homeless shelter...1,600 jewels Orla Patterson gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp...1,600 jewels Rowan at a drug counseling program Langbroek Family 2010 Christmas...1,800 jewels Trikiate Family Reunion...2,000 jewels The Ichijouji Family visits Eejanaika...2,100 jewels Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman get send to Behavior Modification Camp...2,400 jewels]] Anna destroys all of Tariko's Pokemon plushes Anna stabs her brother with a knife Belushi Family 2011 Vacation...2,500 jewels Cotten Family 2012 Hanukkah...2,700 jewels Truel Family 2011 Halloween Samantha's peanut allergy diagnosis Trikiate Family 2017 Christmas...2,800 jewels Samantha goes to the Psychiatrist Anna sells Tariko's mesprit plush on Ebay Anna's shellfish allergy diagnosis Belushi Family 2011 Passover...3,000 jewels Sanderman Family 2011 Vacation...3,200 jewels Horiaminsky Family 2012 Thanksgiving Anna tries to inject Carrot juice in Ji woong Lake Family 2013 Vacation...3,300 jewels Ji woong eating at his friends...3,600 jewels Orla gets sent to boot camp...4,000 jewels Birou Family 2028 Family Reunion...5,000 jewels Lake Family 2013 Halloween...6,000 jewels Kirochu Family Halloween 2016 Belushi Family 2011 Hanukkah...7,500 jewels Room Family 2011 Vacation...10,000 jewels Orla gets sent to Military School...12,000 jewels Brahm and Treat get sent to Behavior Modification Camp...13,500 jewels Lake Family 2013 Thanksgiving...15,000 jewels Room Family 2010 Hanukkah...16,000 jewels Lake Family 2013 Christmas...18,000 jewels Oliver's 2013 New Year's Eve...20,000 jewels Liver Family 2023 Hanukkah...22,500 jewels Appleton Family 2015 Halloween...25,000 jewels Sanchez Family 2014 Vacation...28,000 jewels Kirochu Family Vacation 2016 Sanchez Family 2014 Halloween...32,000 jewels Sanchez Family 2014 Thanksgiving...36,000 jewels Sanchez Family 2014 Christmas...40,000 jewels Kiranoko Family Christmas 2019...40,000 jewels Joshua and Company's Outing...40,000 jewels Joshua and Friends go Camping...40,000 jewels Juritin Family 2011 Christmas...40,000 jewels Simpson Family 2013 Thanksgiving...40,000 jewels Simpson Family 2013 Christmas...40,000 jewels Simpson Family 2013 Vacation...40,000 jewels Chantelle gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp...50,000 jewels Chantelle gets sent to boot camp...50,000 jewels Alternate Costumes The costumes from International return. Each character has now 5 different costumes. They are each obtained by beating an amount of worlds. Nicole: *Princess Peach Costume (beat 6 worlds) *Hot Pink String Bikini (beat 4 worlds) *Gothic Outfit (beat 8 worlds) *Swimsuit (beat 13 worlds) *Wedding Dress (beat 17 worlds) Sophie the Otter: *Science Lab Jacket (beat 6 worlds) *Pajamas (beat 4 worlds) *Nurse Outfit (beat 8 worlds) *Blue Kimono and Japanese Twisted Headband (beat 13 worlds) *Sonic Sophie Cape and Mask (beat 17 worlds) Catherine the Spellcaster: *Medieval Outfit(beat 6 worlds) *Hogwarts Outfit (beat 4 worlds) *Sailor Moon costume (beat 8 worlds) *Warrior Tunic (beat 13 worlds) *Hogwarts Quidditch Outfit (beat 17 worlds) Plankton: *TBA (beat 6 worlds) *TBA (beat 4 periods) *TBA (beat 8 periods) *TBA (beat 13 periods) *TBA (beat 17 periods) Items *Jewel Magnet (attracts jewels from a normal distance) Worlds and Periods There is a total of 8 worlds and 20 periods, typically 28, with 5 to 9 stages each and a boss battle at the last portion of the world. World 7 is unlocked after the player beats all the eras. World 8 is unlocked after the player beats world 7. The 8 worlds will get plus stages (harder versions) after the player beats the game. The music, however, is imported from Nintendo games, and with arrangements. The music in games that aired and on the 3rd millenium or the 21st century, or after 2000. Worlds #Training Centre (Boss: Lois Keijiliches) (Stages: 5) #Grassland (Boss: Lauren Tiniathan) (Stages: 5) #Desert (Boss: Adrian Megnet) (Stages: 6) #Volcano (Boss: Sharpay Finster) (Stages: 7) #Mountain (Boss: Leslie Baker) (Stages: 6) #Snowy Plains (Boss: Delia Pay) (Stages: 6) #Joshua Orbit (Boss: Joshua Juritin) (Stages: 9) #Chantelle's Lair (Boss: Chantelle McGregor) (Miniboss: Alejandro) (Stages: 9) Periods Those events occured way after the 18th century (1701-1800) ended. #American Civil War (1861, MDCCCLXI) (Boss: Stefanie Cortez) (Stages: 7) #Gulf War (1991, MCMXCI) (Boss: Nathan Forrest) (Stages: 7) #1987 Maryland train collision (1987, MCMLXXXVII) (Boss: Meghann Qixxel) (Stages: 7) #Moore Tornado (1999, MCMXCIX) (Boss: Amy and May Olynick) (Stages: 6) #Balkan Pact (1934, MCMXXXIV) (Boss: Alexandra Jenkins) (Stages: 6) #Hurricane Hugo (1989, MCMXXXIX) (Boss: Christine Moranis) (Stages: 7) #Rock Springs Massacre (1885, MDCCCLXXXV) (Boss: Airi Kamiya) (Stages: 7) #Austrian Empire (1812, MDCCCXIII) (Boss: Jasmine and Gordon Douglas) (Stages: 8) #Typhoid Fever (1901, MCMI) (Boss: Mikayla Bisley) (Stages: 7) #Sydney Harbour Bridge (1932, MCMXXXII) (Boss: Thomas Nita) (Stages: 8) #HMS Apollo (1804, MDCCCIV) (Boss: Orla Patterson) (Stages: 8) #Pearl Harbor Attacks (1941, MCMXLI) (Boss: Edgar and Joseph Torrez) (Stages: 9) #Great Blizzard of '88 (1888, MDCCCLXXXVIII) (Boss: Dominic Lucini) (Stages: 8) #Japanese Earthquake (2011, MMXI) (Boss: Ashley Marxonica) (Miniboss: Evil Pajanimals) (Stages: 5) #Dupont Plaza Hotel arson (1986, MCMLXXXVI) (Boss: Imogen Panizza) (Stages: 8) #Felling Mine Disaster (1812, MDCCCXIII) (Boss: Becca Nkere) (Stages: 9) #Pony Express (1860, MDCCCLX) (Boss: Amelia Sutton) (Stages: 7) #American Legion (1919, MCMXIX) (Boss: Oliver Lake) (Stages: 8) #Massachusetts Rifle Association (1875, MDCCCLXXV) (Boss: Morisa Othorimer) (Stages: 7) #September 11 Attacks (2001, MMI) (Boss: Michaela Britiana) (Stages: 8) #Army Aviation (1918, MCMXVIII) (Boss: Brahm and Treat Jennings) (Stages: 9) #Battle of Ayacucho (1824, MDCCCXXIV) (Boss: Mort Courtiy) (Stages: 8) #Liberal Wars (1828, MDCCCXXVIII) (Boss: Canoe Killers) (Stages: 9) Reception This game received 10,000 comments and mostly mixed reviews average. One such change from GameFlame made Metacritic's score blast to a score of 79. 1UP.com gave the game a B-. GamePro's rating had 3 stars and a half in it. It got 8/10 from Eurogamer. It received a score of 8.0/10 from Game Informer. Metacritic gave the game 81/100 points, based on 2,232 reviews. GameRankings gave the game a percentage of 72.86%, based on 1,978 reviews. GameZone gave the game 8/10, while GameFAQs gave the game a rating average of 6.9, as of December 31, 2016, based on 1,074 reviews. It even got an 8/10 from IGN. Before GameFlame's change The game recieved negative critical reviews. Metacritic has a really bad score of 8, based on 40 reviews, and on 1UP.com, the game got an F-. The Official Nintendo Magazine gave the game a percentage of 1%. Nintendo Power gave 1.5, and GamePro's rating has 1 star and a half. IGN gave the game 0.5 out of 10 putting it in 'Disaster'. And in the Nintendo eShop, both versions received 1 out of 5 stars in rating. Trivia *The time periods occurred between 1804 and 2011, making a 207-year gap. Gallery Mad Naughty Swivel.png|Mad Naughty Swivel Sophia's time machine.png|Sophie the Otter's Time machine as it appears in the game Category:Games Category:Theory Games Category:Video Games